Today
by DilyDilyDily
Summary: Today almost became the worst day of his life. Almost.


Today, the weather wasn't as pleasant as yesterday. I don't really like when Savanna Central's sky was dark gray, especially in the morning around an hour before I woke up. The only reason I could think is I rarely look at my clock when I'm awaken because of the deafening sound of my alarm. So when I clicked off the alarm and saw my room filled with darkness early this morning, I instantly went back to sleep as I thought it's still night.

Because of my reckless behavior, I woke up an hour late. And because of that, I only had about an hour to get to work, which meant I had to skip visiting Snarlbucks, no coffee for today. On top of that, the most crucial thing that might happen, is Judy could be partnered with somebody else.

First of all, I'm cool with that. I'm pretty much okay on who ever may be with her on patrol. _**Except that one time when Judy giggled all the time with the new bunny cop** \- _I'll stop before I lose it.

It's not like, it's a must or anything, I just like it more when doing the patrol with your closest friend. I can joke around her, taking selfies, go crazy with the tunes, _looking at her beautiful eye-_ err, I mean, and other fun stuff.

What I'm trying to say is, _I want to be with Ju-_ I'd rather have her as my patrolling partner. Geeze, get your words right, Nick.

And from my place to work, calculating all the troubles I might run into, I'd say I got around an hour less.

Whoopsy number one, I blame you for messing up the schedule of my morning, dark sky.

I did all the important things before I departed. Like bath and getting my uniform and turning off every unnecessary electronic equipment, electricity is not cheap here, then left my room. I didn't bring my umbrella since I thought there wasn't going to be any rain, plus the sky was lightening up.

Once I was outside, I paced quickly to reach the nearest train station. That is, before it something cold dropped on top of my head. Followed by another one, then another one, and then another. Until the small drizzle became rain when I was halfway through.

Whoopsy number 2, why did I doubt on bringing the umbrella?

It's too late to go back now, I'm running out of time. My pacing turned into running. On the way I almost slipped, got rammed on, stomped on some lemmings, and got stomped on. But I didn't escape one thing, the most fatal one of all.

A car charged through the watery streets and created a small tsunami, assaulting the sidewalks. I got soaked along with other unlucky mammals. But among all, I was soaked the most as all the other mammals were giraffes, it only got a quarter of their long legs.

My uniform changed to dark blue from all the water and I felt like taking an ice cold bath.

Whoopsy number 3, seriously, why did I think there won't be any rain?

I finally made it to the station after what seemed like forever rushing through the streets. I was sighing alright, looking down to my feet. It was a marathon from where I was, but I crossed the finish line. My face started to grin in victory. "Come on, that the best you can do?" I challenged life.

I spoke too soon.

As I looked up, the grin on my face, melted to a frown as I saw dozens among dozens of mammals, waiting for the next train.

Whoopsy number 4, "I had to ask," I mumbled under my breath.

During the train ride, I hate this part of going to work the most. When you're trying to catch a train around this hour, either you'd have to wait for another train because it's full, or you'll be like me, tails and the big butts repeatedly smacking your perfect face.

For half an hour.

The train finally stopped as I got slapped for the last time. I quickly got out and glanced at the giant clock, hanging from the ceiling. 8.15. How am I suppose to get to there in less than fifteen minutes? Other than taking a taxi? Taxi is also not cheap here. And I'm not being cheap here, it's the truth.

"Screw it," I took a deep breath before taking another marathon through the streets.

* * *

I pushed the door open and entered the ZPD building. My legs were about to quit on me if I had to take on a set of stairs. I slowly walked over to the counter, leaving trails of water behind. I noticed that every animal in the room were watching me, I kept moving on and finally reached the counter.

"O. M. Goodness. Nick! What happened to you?" The cheetah behind the counter raised a question as he stopped eating his 'Lucky Chomps' when he saw me.

"Give me a sec," I lifted one of my hands, halting Clawhauser as I took my breath. My heartbeat was still racing and finally calmed down.

I was just about to reply, but then I remembered the time.

"Sorry, Spots. I have to go," I replied and left him. "I'll chat with you later!"

My eyes started darting around the ceiling, looking for a clock. 8.30. I sped up my pace through the lobby. Clawhauser's question was asked by some of the cop I ran into and didn't answer them.

The door opened and quickly closed with a loud click. Standing in front of it was the one only, me, Nick Wilde.

The first thing I saw as I walked in to the room was her, Judy Hopps. I felt the time moving slowly than ever when she turned around and looked at me with her purple eyes. There was only me, her, and the muscular chief himself.

I arrived on time and Judy's still here and I got to accompany her.

"Nick?" Judy gazed at me, while Bogo gave me his "don't care" look.

I couldn't help but smile seeing her.

"Looks like victory is mine," The thought marched inside my mind as I sighed, feeling relieved that the fight is over.

"Officer Wilde. Glad you could join us," the chief said in a flat tone. "I see you're not doing as well as your partner."

Now that Bogo mentioned it, I remembered that I was drenched with water. I heard Judy gasped, probably thinking something bad happened to me.

"Whatever the reason is," He looked at me straight in the eye before continuing, "I don't care."

I strolled to Judy and as I climbed up the chair next to her, she whispered, "What happened to you?" The same question Clawhauser had asked.

"I'll explain later," I whispered back, then turning my attention to Bogo.

"Since you two somehow manage to crack a case in less than a day, I got nothing at the moment. Dismissed," Bogo closed his report book and walked away, meaning their work today would be no other than Nick's worst nightmare.

Paperwork.

Again, _I had to ask_ , I lost count on the whoopsies by now.

Of all things that happened to me in this morning, this the worst. Paperwork is not fun at all. I'm just going to be sitting in front of a computer, typing words and combining them to make a report, for hours if you're me. I never write a report in my life when I was my old self, a hustler. So I always struggle with my reports, and I don't really know why.

Me and Judy haven't typed anything on our last 5 cases. I'm going to be sitting all day in front of my computer.

"Chief!" I screamed in calling him, Bogo stopped at his place and turned to me. "There must be some case we had not solved or touched yet, right?" I turned to Judy who gave me a shrug and turned back to the chief who was holding his chin and thinking.

"Nope," He gave a very short but clear answer and turned away from me and walked towards the door.

I could've sworn one of my eye twitched a bit for some reason.

"Are you sure?" I said, walking behind him. "You might miss one case file under your desk or behind your-"

"Dismissed," Bogo's voice echoed the room, completely ignoring me as he opened and immediately shut the door, hitting me on the muzzle.

"So," I heard a voice from behind as I held my nose. "Care to explain?"

* * *

After explaining all the details to Carrots, I went to my locker and took out my spare uniform I left awhile back. Thank the lords I did and entered the nearest bathroom. As I finished cleaning and changing myself, I started to my workspace.

I saw Carrots in front of her monitor with her headset on her ears, and doing her work. I could see she was typing in a speed I couldn't keep up, she was typing fast.

I pulled my chair after pressing the power button. I sighed in relieve as I fell to my chair, resting both my feet. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this tired.

"Well at least I have Judy at my side." A smile grew on me as I turned my head to take a quick glimpse of her, still typing without ever stopping, her view was locked onto her monitor, very focused.

From just a quick glimpse, changed into a long stare. I didn't know how long I stared at her. Guess it was long enough as she realized she was being watched and twitched her head to me.

"Act natural." My mind shouted as I quickly swerved back to my keyboard with my fingers randomly tapping the buttons.

"You haven't opened the word program," I heard chuckling from behind as I slowly looked up. Blood rushing to my face, she was right.

Real smooth there, Nick.

I double clicked the mouse and the program popped up, an eaten carrot as their company label. A blank sheet appeared with the ZPD's layout, now I just need to focus and transform the words into a sentence, then into a report.

This might take a while.

* * *

"Ctrl and s," I pressed both buttons upon finishing. I stretched out my hands and legs and let out a yawn, I had enough resting both of them.

"Finally." My bottom pushed away the chair I was sitting, standing up. Apparently Judy did too. The computer screen was off, I assumed she's done with hers. She was tidying her desk and her papers.

"So," I decided to break the silence, "Wanna grab lunch?"

"What?" Her ears perked up, "Lunch?" Her face filled with confusion.

"Uh, yeah," I blankly replied, "Lunch. What's wrong with lunch?"

"I guess you were really in your paperwork," I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant by that.

"It's 8 PM, Nick."

Oh. She meant that. Wow. Guess I was so focused on getting the job done, I skipped lunch, and time. My stomach's loud growl echoed the room, giving an awkward silence between us.

Then another loud growl came out.

It wasn't me this time.

Judy and I looked at each other for some time before we burst into laughter.

"I heard there's a new restaurant just opened a few blocks from here," the bunny stated, I saw her eyes rolled away to the floor, she crossed her legs and held her arms. She was nervous about something.

"Wanna try it out?" She said in a soft tone with a nervous smile spreaded across her face.

My heart felt like it exploded, in happiness. My brain went dead and instantly revived as my head started buzzing in joy because Judy Hopps, asked me to go grab dinner. I just couldn't express the feeling I have with the right words.

 _Gosh, I'm being mushy right now._

My vision returned after all the buzz is over, Judy was still in front of me, expecting an answer to come out from my mouth.

I lowered both of my eyebrows, formed my grin, and calmly replied, "Alright."

"Let's go then!" She bounced away from me.

"Right behind you, Carrots."

Today wasn't a bad day after all.

 **Notes : Well, another fic down. It took quite some time to finish this. I re-read this many times to fix grammar mistakes, typos, and other errors. I hope you enjoyed this little story here and perhaps made you smile or laugh :) Cheers!**

 **~DilyDilyDily~**


End file.
